


What we deserve

by XsabssoftiL



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Irene - Fandom, Mamamoo, NCT (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, SuperM (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Boy Im Jaebum | JB, Blowjobs, Death, Drugs, GOT7 - Freeform, Im Jaebum - Freeform, Interracial Relationship, Introverts, Jackson Wang manager, Jackson wang - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Sex, Single dad Jackson wang, bottom and top both, broken trust, i don’t know I’m writing on my bed at midnight, jinyoung friend, mark ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XsabssoftiL/pseuds/XsabssoftiL
Summary: Jackson wang is a single father . He is afraid of commitment and therefore stays away from relationships  . His biggest fear is that his daughter is going to get hurt but her father’s sexuality . Jackson is a nightclub manager and one day a bad boy Im Jaebum waits for Jackson after getting kick out of the club and follows his into a car . That day Jackson and Jaebums one night stand turns into more that just that as they keep bumping into each other.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Jackson wang and mark, Jackum, Uma and Min yoongi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. My first fan fic . Tell me what you think . Thank you for reading . I don’t really know what else to say bye and please don’t give up on my work .

Jackson wang was the epitome of introverted. He hated people , a lot. Despite his job meaning he had to deal with a lot of people , he made sure that his despise for people was not so obviously visible with every word and everybody body language he made . But this was in fact very hard for Jackson , he already had such a negative reputation . Nicknamed ‘prince devil ‘ for Jackson wang had the perfect face , perfect body . Looking like a true prince but his personality, well his personality was what you call a mean boss jerk . And Jackson being in such a high positions his job meant that despite his unlovable character everyone had to act good towards him and he hated it because they where so fake , the ones that acted perfect , the ones that always flirted, the ones that where always clingy . Oh the clingy ones , the one bitches that Jackson would punch in the face without feeling any sort of regret . They where always so overly touchy and thought to much of themselves . Like please step back , let a man breath . Is what jackson would always say . 

Now Jackson’s facial expressions was a lot to handle he had a stare that could easily make a human shit their pants . And he never smiled , and if he ever did . It would be the type that reads ‘it’s this guy fucking joking right now ‘ or ‘are you really testing me motherfucker’ the type of smile -well more of a smirk - that you would want to avoid almost instantly. Jackson basically hated everyone . 

...Everyone except his beloved daughter and his grandma and his childhood best friend. ‘Best friend’ a term he hated . A term he loathed. That is why they called each other just friends even tho they where so close and that they knew nearly everything about each other . I would say everything but sometimes secrets should be kept as secrets . 

Now Jackson’s friend was so much like Jackson . She hated people too . But for different reasons . Reasons like trust issues , and just being socially withdrawn. She had a hard time speaking to people she didn’t know , she didn’t want to know . But hell she was a good talker when times where called for . For instance when people take the fucking piss out of her , and let me get this straight , it certainly took a lot to piss her of , so to do so you must have said something really really bad . For such obvious reason them two got along very well, so well that she became like his daughters mother . Her name was quite unusual , but short and somewhat nice to say . Uma . Uma - a beautiful black girl , she had a face that would win every beauty pageant competition, despite this she had a huge disadvantage - her skin. She still didn’t fit the beauty standards of Korea and people didn’t really want to befriend her . They just want to make school talk and the and then Walk of . Jackson met her in his elementary school and since then they just clicked .

Jackson wang was a nightclub manager . He had done everything he can to go all the way up the ladder , from being a security guard at first to officially become a supervisor then a manager and Jackson was not done . He aimed to go all the way up to the ladder until there was nothing to climb anymore . He wanted everything he can for his daughter for him self . Their happiness . Her future happiness. His daughters name was Irene . A sweet and angelic name . Just like her character . So lovable , so funny . One of the few people in his life made him smile like crazy . Oh Jacksons smile , if Jackson was a wizard his smile would make his enemies fall instantly into a love like trance ,And this was only awoken by his those dear to him . Like mark , his ex boyfriend . A guy that Jackson so unexpectedly fell for . A grave mistake of his own . If he would turn back time to ever stop his encounter with mark , he would do it immediately. But this is not sci-fi fiction . But reality . A sad and painful reality .

“Irene are you awake” Jackson yells from the kitchen cooking an immaculate breakfast . Jackson excelled in many thing , and let me tell you cooking was one of them. “Irene, get up” Jackson once again yells for her . Irene was a sweet girl , shy but always spoke up . Whether it was so go potty or to shut someone up , she would say it load and clear . This what made her stand out the most from other . Her honestly , just like Jackson wang .

“Irene!” Jackson’s once again yells , yet this time with more of an angry tone . This is when Irene knew she had to quickly stop what she was doing and run downstairs .  
“I’m coming” Irene says using the same tone as Jackson just did . “Sorry” she says very quietly under her breath . She definitely knew what she did wrong and Jackson raised her to make sure she always was apologetic at the right time . Jackson looked at her half smiling at her , the apology was funny. The way she came down stairs all angry but retreated back to her cute self straight away . Jackson picked his 4 year old child and placed her on the chair . When she then quickly gobbled at a alarmingly fast pace . Jackson stood their confused at her unusual manners and asked if she was in a hurry . Which then she replied “ I’m just hungry that’s all” Irene was not the type to eat in such a way , not that she is usually neat or anything but she took her time .  
Jackson then said “take your time , stop eating like that, do you want to joke” with his soft yet manly voice. He then asked again “what are you really rushing to”  
Irene stopped eating her food for a second and then said “I’m looking for video of mommy, there is always videos of moms of youtoob”

Jackson didn’t know what was more alarming the fact that she put mother videos on YouTube or that this day had finally come .


	2. Jaebum and Jackson first interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene and Jackson have a talk .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some comments if you mind , it is my first fan fic and I wish to see people’s opinion about it. Thank you❤️

“Well Irene” Jackson hesitates with his arm behind his neck . “Your mom well she...” Jackson still did not know what to say . I mean how is Jackson suppose to tell her that her mom preferred to live with a rich man instead of staying with her daughter . That she choose to leave her own child for money . How was Jackson suppose to say any of that . He just couldn’t . “Daddy doesn’t know what to say” Jackson explained “maybe , I’ll tell you later when your a bit older” Jackson knew that he was wrong for not telling her yet but he couldn’t handle it . He was scared that she will feel too upset , that she will feel different from other kids , even tho she was . I mean she didn’t have a mother . 

“Ok daddy” Irene says . She somehow knew that this was hard for her daddy and that he truly didn’t know what to say . Irene knew that and she respected his choice . Because at the end of the day she still loves her dad . 

“Irene you want to watch with daddy” Irene jumps of her seat and runs to her dad who was changing the channel to put on a show for them to watch . 

********

Jackson was now getting ready for work when the Uma came to take care of Jackson’s daughter . He left looking completely different from this morning , this morning he looked like a dad , a chef . Now he looks like a real businessman. With his smart dark grey suit and his suitcase briefcase to finish the look . No he truly looked like ‘prince devil’. 

Jackson was welcomed by the security guards at the nightclub . Where he was escorted through the crowd, up the stairs , through the door where it led a office and behind that office was a whole completely different building , little do people who come to dance know that the very building that was near the nightclub was the official place where the workers who take care of the affairs that happen within the nightclub and other nightclubs . It was kind of a building with a disguise. However Jackson didn’t work there he worked on the first office near the dance floor where he can overlook everything but luckily Jackson office was sound proof so he didn’t have to worry about the distracting noise . Jackson makes sure that the nightclub operates efficiently and effectively and he arranging the work schedule of the nightclub’s staff. And Jackson was really good at his job . 

*

“What the fuck did you say to me” a man yells from near the bar . His jaw clenched like a tight fist. A weird yet attractive feature. His hair was jet black and tied into a small man bun. Wearing all black gave him a goth aura . He had cross earring and wore them really well as if they where designed for him. “I said what the fuck did you say to me” he yells once again yet this time only after he gives the man in front a huge push on the chest . 

“I said you look like a fucking pussy, what you going to do you jerk.” The other man yells back .

Jackson is notified of what’s happening outside and checks to look out his door window what’s going on . He sees a huge crown and no one seems to be dancing . “Sir what should I do” one of the nightclubs security guards ask.  
“Take care of it” Jackson replies without any care in the world . And he goes back to his seat writing up an upcoming event that is soon to come for the nightclub.

“Hey Jaebum ,don’t worry about it” one of the guys friend says trying to cool down the already pissed if Jaebum. Jaebum said to the guy if he said that again he will kill him . And before the guy could even finish the sentence Jaebum fists was already flying to the guys face. Where he then passed out straightaway . Two security guards came to kick Jaebum out of the club but had a really hard time doing so . Jaebum was clearly a fighter . Maybe a boxer or even a taekwondo black belt.  
Jackson was being called by his employers that he had no choice but to deal with it himself . 

“If your gonna keep this up I’m afraid your going to have to leave” Jackson said with his hands in his pocket looking like something that only happens in movies . Even all the girls where squealing in the background saying things like ‘That’s prince devil’ and ‘his so hot’ but even some girls where saying that Jaebum was hot as well. “Well, are you going to leave” Jackson asks 

“If you escort me out” Jaebum said in a tone asking for a fight but somehow flirt too.   
“No don’t worry, will go don’t worry” Jaebum friend jinyoung says ,pulling Jaebum by his hand. And straight away just like that they disappeared and the club retired back to it’s original self . 

Except they didn’t disappear, well Jaebum didn’t . He seemed to have been waiting for Jackson who came out of work and was walking towards his car . When then suddenly was stopped by Jaebum. “You again” Jackson said with his ‘I’m going to punch you’ face . 

“Give me a ride.” Jaebum asked not knowing what having shame was .

“Fuck off” Jackson replied as he jumped into his Range Rover and tried to start it . Jaebum quickly ran and sat in the seat next to Jackson and looked at him in the eyes . 

“I’m just looking to hook up” Jaebum said “a one night stand” 

Jackson looked to his left and locked eyes with the pretty boy before him . Jaebum was not his style but honestly jackson was quite turned on.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson and Jaebum stare was intense . Something was clearly doing to get down . Jaebum leaned forward to kiss Jackson’s bright red lips but before even touching it Jackson rushed forward to get the first touch . He gripped his neck tightly towards him and the other hand was on Jaebums hip . After a few seconds of intensely fresh kissing each other jackson pulls Jaebum close to his body with his two hands now on his hip and leaped him over to go to the back seat instead. Jaebum was a little surprised as Jackson was leaving marks all over neck . He though ‘who knew this guy was a hard one’ Jaebum grabbed onto Jackson’s trousers and unzipped it and took out Jackson dick . It was really big .Well that’s what Jaebum thought . Jackson took of his suit and then started to unbutton his shirt quickly as he was desperate for a quickie. It’s been a while since Jackson had sex so he was really ready to risk it all. Jaebum helped Jackson as he took of his shirt and Jaebum did the same as he took of his clothes . Jaebum lied in-front of Jackson and lied their for a while when Jackson locked eyes with him and then they returned to their kissing . Now Jackson was getting ready putting his dick inside Jaebum , Jaebum held Jackson’s dick and placed it near his dick while Jackson got Jaebums saliva and rubbed it all over his dick as well as Jaebums ass . And then slowly he pushed his large dick into Jaebum , which made Jaebum moan extremely load . “Ah” Jaebum whispered “fuck” he said . 

Jackson was starting to thrust up and down into Jaebum and started to go faster every second . Jackson let out a moan every time he would go down and Jaebum was gripping onto Jackson’s back making scratch marks visible. The car was extremely hot so sweat poured down their faces . Even though Jaebum enjoyed every moment of it , he wanted to take charge . So that’s why Jaebum stood up quickly and turned Jackson around . Jackson who is now bottom was very suprised and started to blush so obviously, Jaebum chocked Jackson and he knew that Jackson was enjoying it . In fact jakcson was enjoying it so much that Jackson retreated and let Jaebum do whatever he wanted. Jaebum was now the lead and starting fucking Jackson even faster , which made more sense for Jaebum was the bigger one ,the older one. Jaebum was very agressive with every movement that Jackson couldn’t help but shout every time Jaebum pulled in. It’s seemed as if Jaebum was growing with every push that it went deeper every time . they both started to release a long moan which meant that it was the end to their limit . Jaebum thrusted faster and faster and quickly took his dick out to cum all over Jackson’s sexy six packs. And Jackson cummed into Jaebums face . At this point both of them where very tired and Jaebum ended up falling somewhat unconsciously onto Jackson body and Jackson just shit his eyes trying to catch his breath. Their chest moved in harmony together , everytime Jackson breathed out Jaebums breathed in and this continued for a few good minutes , maybe about half an hour .

Jackson woke up at 3 o’clock in the morning still half naked but with his shirt placed on his private part to cover . He realised that Jaebum had left and was no where to be seen , which was of course not surprising as it was a one night stand . Jackson quickly got up and put his clothes on in such a rush that he looked like a complete mess , his hair like a whole battlefield, and his shirt all wrinkled up. He had realised that he had left Uma all alone with Irene and didn’t even tell her that he would be late . Jackson picked up his phone and realised he has 6 missed calls from Uma . He quickly started his car and drove like crazy . When he had finally reached home , he opened the door and walked very quietly, incase Irene was sleeping . Well obviously she should be At this time . Jackson opened his daughters door to see Uma and Irene sleeping peacefully between each other . He looked at them and smiled , but as soon as he closed the door his smile faded . 

Jackson grabbed a cup and started drinking his water, where Uma had come out from the room because of the sound that Jackson tried so hard to avoid . But Uma was a very light sleeper and anything would wake her up. Uma looked Jackson up and down as she took in the state that he was in . Immediately she knew what had happened. It was really obvious. 

“I’m glad your still able to have fun.” Uma said with a small smirk on her face. She grabbed the water from Jackson’s hand and said “so what happened?” 

Jackson stood their and made a pathetic attempt to cover up why he was so late . “ I...had to take care of a few things before leaving” Jackson was good at a lot of things , but an actor was not one of them. 

“You found yourself a man , right?” Uma ,who couldn’t even hold in her excitement , questioned

“don’t lie to me Jackson I know you way to well”

“No! If you know me you’d know that I’m not looking for no relationship”

“True, but I know that something happened with a man and you can’t deny that. A one night stand??” 

“Yes , that’s it” 

“I knew it” Uma said with a even bigger smile . “Good , now your back in the game”

Uma looked at Jackson’s eyes and said “Jackson you need this , you need a little more fun in your life, you could use a new person in your life”

Jackson looked deeply at Uma as she looked deeply at his “I don’t -“

Before Jackson could even finish his sentence Uma leaned in and kissed his cheek and whispered “stop trying to run away from happiness , stop torturing yourself, it’s not your fault” She then walked away and took her phone from the table and closed the front door behind her. 

Jackson eye stood still where Uma was standing before . He didn’t know what to think . Didn’t know what to do . Was Jackson going to live his life like that forever . Always single . He thought what would Irene think of him if he introduced her to a man. His biggest fear was that his own daughter would not accept Jackson.

****

Jackson had now had a day of because it was finally Sunday . The day where Jackson can spend time with his daughter.

“Irene, what do you want to do with daddy today.”

“I wanna go cinema , can we watch how to train your dragon 2 .pwessss!” Irene yelled . Jackson was not able to say no to Irene when she made faces like that. 

“Ok!” Jackson yelled too . Knowing very well that Irene deserved it , and that he didn’t mind as well. I mean he had nothing to do .

_______

“Are you ready?” Jackson asked 

“Yes daddy” Irene replied 

Jackson was wearing casual clothes this time , a look that made him feel like a completely different person to the ‘prince devil’ . He wore a black top that had white writing in the middle and matched it with a beanie hat . Jackson had a necklace that he brought to match with his daughter , though it wasn’t visible since he was wearing it underneath. He wore normal beige trousers. Which made Jackson look classical yet as if knew how to dance.  
Jackson wore his daughters bag that contained all her belongings for the journey. 

“Woo , here we go” Jackson says , picking his daughter up to put her in the car. Jackson then started the car which made Irene very excited. 

“What about Auntie Uma ,is she coming?” 

“Not this time , baby.” Jackson replied

Jackson and Irene was now at the cinema watching the previews to the movie , which Jackson absolutely despised. Irene and Jackson where already drinking their drinks quickly and where almost done when Jackson decided to go get more milkshakes just in case. He knew it wasn’t healthy but Irene rarely has food like this and thought it would be a lot if she shared one with him. 

Jackson stood up and told Irene to come with him knowing very well that where some weirdos in the Cinema . That’s when Jackson had spotted Jaebum in the line next to his and thought ‘oh fuck , I hope their not watching the same movie as us’ Jackson tried so hard to avoid being caught but failed because Jaebum and his friends had locked eyes with them . Which Jackson gave up straight after and decided that it didn’t even matter as long as they didn’t talk . 

________

“Isn’t that the guy from last night you told me about?” Jinyoung asked Jaebum . 

“Yh” Jaebum said casually.”just stop looking at him.

“Wait he has a daughter , no way . You fucked a married man?” Jinyoung said , unable to contain his laugh.

“What?” Jaebum replied , trying to see what daughter Jinyoung was on about . 

“Wow , if his a married man , It’s not my fault” Jaebum said with a look of disbelief, his eyes still in Jackson and Irene . Jaebum just said that inorder to avoid Jinyoungs constant nagging . And to make sure that he looked calm in the situation as if he didn’t care . But Jaebum was quite upset , not that he had a chance , or anything just because . Or maybe . Yh . He might have a had a chance he thought . Jaebum was blushing bright pink and started to go hot . And Jinyoung saw this . 

“You like him don’t you?” Jinyoung asked . Knowing very well if he denies it he knew he would be lying . 

“Are you stupid , just shut the fuck up , where next” 

Jinyoung was expecting this reaction . A quick answer . A very quick answer and the way Jaebum tried to change the subject . Jaebum was bad at acting too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys , I hope you like it . I’m trying to post one chapter every day . And this is my first day don’t forget to leave a comment please about what you think and if you like it . It will mean a lot if you left kudos . I love you guys and bye .


	4. Chapter 4

Jaebum and his friend Jinyoung sat behind Jackson and his daughter in the movie room. While Irene was having the best time of her life , Jackson was too anxious to pay attention to the movie. Jackson somehow felt a sharp stare behind his back and he was more then right because throughout the whole movie Jaebum couldn’t help but look at Jackson with so much curiosity. Whereas Jinyoung on the other hand fell asleep , which makes sense since he didn’t come here to really watch the movie but more because Jaebum had forced him to.

For Jaebum a one night stand was a one night stand so he never wanted to personally know the person but Jaebum couldn’t help his constant stares . He thought something strange about this person and it was an unusual feeling. Jaebum had been in many relationships in his life : forgettable ones , exciting ones , toxic ones...so Jaebum was not new to identifying his feeling but this didn’t feel like he had the hots for Jackson . More like he just wanted to know something about him.

Jinyoung had woke up dramatically, making a lot of noise. Which then Irene had to turn around and tell him to “shushhhhh” Jackson found it quite funny yet awkward and just turned Irene to face the screen once again. Knowing that Jaebum was properly thinking what he was thinking. 

The movie had done and due to the amount of vanilla Oreo milkshake that Irene had - it was only natural for her to start running towards the female toilet where Jackson ran after her until he came across the door and stopped to ask a women entering to please keep an eye on her and make sure she escorts her out when she was done as well. The lady nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear being overwhelmed by Jackson good look.

“Don’t worry.” She gracefully said - Jackson very well knowing she altered her voice to sound elegant.

Jaebum saw Jackson alone and took it as as a opportunity to run and talk to him. 

“Yo!” He yelled ,even though he was only like three metres away. “Are you-”

Jaebum was interrupted by Irene who shouted “daddy!” And ran to jump onto Jackson who caught her Jump immediately. Irene laid on Jackson one arm and looked towards Jaebum.

“Who are you ,ajussi.”  
“Daddy is this your friend?” Irene asked in a puzzled look knowing very well that her dad doesn’t hang out with anyone except Uma.

“N-”

“Yes!” Jaebum yelled over Jackson. 

This made Jackson very annoyed , knowing that this guy was clearly trouble. Jackson told Jaebum to wait outside while he put Irene in his car to talk to him. At this moment jackson and Jaebum where talking two metres away from the car so Irene didn’t here but also close enough so Jackson could see Irene. 

“Wtf is your problem?”

“What is your? I can’t believe you lied ,your a married man with a daughter you told me yesterday that you where single so you gave me permission but you made me a toy to cheat on basically”

“I’m not married , get your facts straight before comping up at me” Jackson replied , his tone was scary but calm at the same time.

Jaebum looked confused and embarrassed . He didn’t know what to say.

“So is that all”

Jaebum quickly called out to Jackson before he reached the car but he didn’t know his name yet because they never exchanged it so he yelled “oi, umm...wait” 

Jackson just looked at him. Wondering why didn’t just continue walking and go into the car . Jaebum walked towards him with his hands behind his neck and said “let’s go out sometime” even Jaebum at this moment had no idea what he just said . He wanted to slap his own face after embarrassing himself twice .

“..what?” Jackson asked with a questioning face . This time his voice sounded somewhat nicer.

“Let’s exchange numbers” still not knowing why he was still talking. 

Jackson was no way going to exchange numbers with a guy he fucked last night met , I mean Jackson didn’t like these kind of things . It even took Irenes mother a very long time to start dating Jackson.

Jackson was now in his car daydreaming about what he just did . There was no way . Irene was playing loud music on her dads phone in the back but Jackson couldn’t here anything with all the thoughts roaming around his head . He did not just give that guy his number . 

“Daddy let’s go!”  
“Daddy”  
“DADDY!”

It took three times for Jackson to here his daughters yell. “Okay, let’s go” Jackson said so quietly as if life was sucked out of him.

_________________

“So let me get this straight, you gave the guy you was with last night your number ?” Uma asked trying so hard to hold in her excitement. She let it all out laughing at the state of Jackson’s dead face. “So you-“ she laughed again . “This is good Jackson, remember what I said you need to move on, come on . Just go on a date with him or something” 

“No way I’ll just block him” Jackson quickly replied after her comment . 

Suddenly Jackson got a text saying ‘hi’ it was from Jaebum. Jackson looked at Uma hoping she didn’t see his reaction but it was too late . She ran and took his phone. Jackson didn’t even attempt to get it back knowing very well there was no point.

“Omg , ok let’s reply”

“No way”

“Yes way” uma said handing Jackson his phone until having a second thought she paused.

“You remember how much things you owe me? If you want to repay it all back , talk to this guy for a few days meet him and if you hit it of , your welcome but if you don’t just forget it, ok”

“Wait, you said I don’t owe you anything late month”

“Well, I lied , don’t you remember that time I took that huge blame for you that for me suspended for two weeks, huh huh”

Jackson would never forget that day, Jackson was very annoyed that he trashed the head teachers office for what he did but Uma who already had a bad reputation then took the blame for Jackson but luckily for Uma she didn’t get expelled because of her fathers status . The perks of having a rich Korean father.

“I can’t believe you’d do me like that , you promise I don’t owe you anything after this.” Jackson took this as a opportunity so he didn’t owe Uma anything because the he had to pay her back it ended up really bad for him and Jackson just thought he will just trick Uma and just block him in two days and he would tell Uma that he didn’t like him.

“Fine , ok you don’t owe me anything now hurry and reply”

Jackson took his phone and said hi back to the guy, Jaebum quickly replied and said “how are you doing” the conversation was awkward at first but when Uma had gone home and Jackson put Irene to sleep and he was on his bed lying down he continued to talk to Jaebum , very suprised by how much they had in common . Jackson was even more suprised by Jaebums job and how successful Jaebum was even though he didn’t look like it. 

Jackson and Jaebum have been talking for one and a half ours since then and Jackson didn’t realise the time and that he had work the next day . But what puzzled Jackson was how surprising it felt to talk to someone like that . But then Jackson realised

‘Wait , did I really enjoy our conversation, Jackson was for some reason disgusted by that and told Jaebum bye quickly and then tried to go to sleep , still overwhelmed by how his face feels so weird smiling like a romantic school boy for that long .


End file.
